Game
by NuclearGorgeous
Summary: Naruto has a new game for his DS and is determined to beat it. Sai comes over to sketch Naruto for "anatomy practice" but quickly becomes jealous of Naruto's game. SaiNaru. Slight AU. Mature themes.


Naruto was busy. He had just gotten a wonderful new Pokémon game! Pokémon SoulSilver, to be exact. It was on sale at the game store now that Pokémon Black and White was out. Naruto didn't mind waiting to buy new games. They were just as fun, and even if the graphics were behind, he didn't know anything better. Aside from that, buying older games was more frugal. When you're a young ninja on your own, money is tight.

The problem was that, being a ninja, Naruto beat his video games quickly. With games like Pokémon, it took him a little longer to beat because it wasn't about mastering combo moves. There's exploration, a little bit of strategy, and random encounters that Naruto didn't get from fighting games.

Fighting games were too easy because it was memorization and reflexes. They were far too simple to the blond ninja. Once he mastered the combo attacks, he could beat any character at any level in the game. He had flown through _Tekken_, smashed _Soul Calibur_, thumped _Mortal Kombat_,and positively trounced _Street Fighter_.

Now that Naruto had his new Pokémon game, he'd be holed up in his room for about a week playing his game and eating instant ramen. Tsunade had given the youngster the week to recover from his previous mission, even though he needed only a day (at most) to recuperate. What she didn't realize was that no one would see Naruto for the entire week.

Naruto was _very _busy.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Sai was not busy at all. In fact, he also had the week off. However, Sai had no interest in video games of any kind; Sai's interests were in drawing and painting. He spent his week painting still life, practicing realism with fruit and apples and furniture. Sai was impatient, growing bored with still life and he wanted a live model.

Naruto, he thought, was perfect for the job. Sai needed to practice anatomy and Naruto's slim yet muscular figure would help immensely. The teenager sighed, twirling a pencil in his hand, imagining the boy's body. He had seen Naruto in the hot spring before, but he wanted to get a better look. Sai felt heat cross his face as he imagined Naruto's naked body in front of him. He _definitely _needed to see his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Naruto leaned over the kitchen counter, slurping his instant ramen and glancing at his DS. He had shut it off for lunch and was waiting for the damn thing to charge when he heard a knock on his door. He slumped into normal posture and stepped over to the door. Sai was visible through the peep-hole, shuffling his feet awkwardly, though his face was placid as usual.<p>

"What're you doing here?" Naruto asked as he opened the door.

Sai walked in without invitation and slipped off his shoes. "I need to draw you," he replied curtly. The black haired boy shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over one of Naruto's kitchen chairs. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, _now _you ask if I mind," Naruto puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms.

"Be happy I asked at all," Sai replied with one of his practiced smiles. Naruto glared at the older boy and brushed past him to check the light on his DS. It was still orange—he wanted to wait until it was green, but Naruto _really needed_ to beat that game. "I could take you out to Ichiraku for dinner."

"_Alriiight _what do I have to do?"

"Strip," he ordered impassively.

Naruto choked on his own spit. "WHAT?"

"Oh, calm down," Sai chided, "just take off your shirt and don't move. Sit however you want…" The boy trailed off as he removed a sketchbook and pencils.

Naruto blushed and complied, pulling off his plain, white t-shirt. _The ramen is worth it_, he thought to himself. When he glanced at his DS, Naruto was thrilled to see that the charge light was green again. "Don't suppose you mind if I play Pokémon?" He didn't wait for an answer; instead, he unplugged the DS from the charger and began to play.

Sai smiled a small, genuine smile that Naruto didn't see. Sai was glad for this because he didn't want Naruto to think he was in love. That would be silly. One of the things Naruto liked best about Sai was his stoic behavior (oddly enough) because he didn't like to worry. Naruto believed that if Sai had no emotions, then he wouldn't feel so terrible about dying on a mission. Sai wouldn't fall apart should that happen—or so Naruto liked to believe—although it was becoming less and less true for him.

Naruto was beginning to think that he might be in love with Sai. Though he liked to joke about hating him or being annoyed by his emotionless behavior, Naruto really loved enjoyed spending time with him. Even though Naruto was famous for being loud and outgoing, he liked spending time in silence with Sai. It was peaceful, he never felt an awkward silence between the two of them.

* * *

><p>While Sai was sketching the basic form of his (delectable) boyfriend, he let his mind wander. The black haired boy was thinking terribly naughty things about what he wanted to do to his boyfriend. Naruto was obviously not thinking about that at all, focusing solely on his game. Sai remembered the last time the two had gotten "intimate." It was in Sai's shower, after the two had come home from a particularly nasty mission. They were washing the blood and grime off of each other in a rare show of tenderness and romanticism. The sex was close and slow and beautiful, despite being in a shower. This was one of the many things that made Sai ponder more serious feelings about the blond boy.<p>

Naruto glanced at Sai who had a smile hiding in the corner of his eye. Naruto knew very well that meant Sai was remembering something pleasant (and most likely sexual). Naruto blushed, recalling their time in the shower and decided to return to his current Pokémon battle.

He must have moved because Sai muttered at the blond to "stop moving." Naruto's eye twitched, trying to see what was in Sai's sketchbook, but the angle was too awkward. The blond felt his back beginning to tighten from not moving for so long, and his butt aching from the uncomfortable kitchen chair. Naruto had his elbows propped up on the table, which was also beginning to hurt.

Sai watched (his) Naruto closely as his expression grew more and more uncomfortable. Sai quickened the pace of his sketching and filled in the details. "You can move now," Sai said as he finished.

Naruto sighed in relief and leaned back to stretch, DS still in one hand. He slowly stood up and paced in front of his boyfriend. "That took _forever_," he sighed exasperatedly. He bent over to tap his toes and stretch his back.

Sai groaned inwardly at the sight of Naruto's boxer briefs peeking from his orange pants. He was growing hornier by the minute at the sight of Naruto's tanned, muscular chest. He admired the teenager's pelvic bones as Naruto leaned back to stretch some more.

"Do you think you could do a standing pose this time?"

Naruto paused and straightened himself. "_This time?_" he repeated. Naruto glanced at his game and made a couple clicks to attack the enemy Pokémon.

_I wish he would put down that stupid game_, Sai thought. "Just one more pose then that's it. I promise."

Naruto huffed and stood in place playing his game, weight on his right foot. He stood like that for while playing his game before he glanced up and noticed Sai was just staring at him. Not sketching, just staring—almost glaring. "What?"

"It isn't dynamic," he paused "lean over the table."

"What?"

Sai smirked, his mind going back to that dirty place again. "Just lean over and play your _game_. Relaxed, casual posture."

Naruto huffed and leaned over looking much too stiff. Sai ordered him to relax, pressing a swift kiss to the back of his neck and trailing a finger down his lover's spine. Naruto hummed and slouched, going back to his DS as Sai sat down to sketch.

Sai smiled a genuine smile and did the loose sketch of his form. He crossed and uncrossed his legs, willing away his forming erection. As he filled in the details of Naruto's muscles, Sai decided he wanted to draw his leg muscles too—_sure_… _that's_ what he wanted.

"Naruto," he started, setting down the sketchbook on the kitchen counter. "Don't move," Naruto had begun to twitch out of place. "I am just going to take off your pants. I need to draw your leg muscles…"

Naruto grunted, trying to think of this as an artistic adventure rather than a sexual one and just returned to Pokémon SoulSilver. He was nearing the end of Victory Road and easily wiping out other people's Pokémon, not to mention the random encounter ones. Before long he would be battling the Elite Four and then at last, the Champion! Thus, he ignored Sai as the older teen removed his bright orange pants; just barely paying enough attention to lift his feet out of them.

Sai was rather surprised that Naruto was so calm and felt jealous of the Pokémon stealing Naruto's attention. His eyebrow twitched at the view presented, leaning back to admire his work. Naruto's sexy body was on display, showing everything but the area beneath his boxer briefs. Though, the briefs were tight enough to outline his pert ass, leaving little to Sai's imagination.

He willed himself to draw more details in before he couldn't resist the temptation any longer. Naruto was thoroughly wrapped into his game, he had just started battling the Elite Four and all his attention was focused on beating them. Sai was quite pleased by this and it allowed him to remove his shirt and pants without Naruto noticing or even twitching—aside from his rapidly moving thumbs.

Sai stood behind Naruto in naught but his red and black boxers, admiring the view. He leaned down to spoon his boyfriend. "Don't move," he whispered. Naruto barely twitched, still focusing intently on his game. Sai stroked his sides, feeling his ribs and abdominal muscles, sliding his hands down to stoke the boy's pelvic bones.

"_Sai_," Naruto huffed. His erection strained at his boxer briefs, Naruto pushed his hips back into Sai's crotch. Sai hummed into Naruto's neck, pressing his lips against the hot flesh.

"Naruto," he purred, moving to nibble on Naruto's earlobe.

The blond grunted. "Damn it," he whined, "I'm almost finished…"

Sai chuckled and slid his hands into Naruto's briefs. "So _finish it_," he whispered, grasping Naruto's hardness at the base. His other hand cupped the boy's balls and squeezed gently. The dark haired teen gave a single stroke to Naruto's cock, eliciting a grunt. Sai smirked and pressed his lips between the boy's shoulder blades, kissing down his spine.

"S-Sai…" Naruto whimpered, "just give me-_ah_-minute..!"

Sai slid the boy's underwear down and grasped his hips, taking a moment to admire the beautiful ass in front of him. Ignoring Naruto's protests—and vaguely wishing he'd put down that _stupid_ game—Sai spread the tan cheeks apart and delved his tongue into Naruto's ass.

"Ah! Nnnmmm…Saiii~!" he whimpered. His thumb slipped off the d-pad and his elbows slid farther across the table.

Sai worked his tongue around Naruto's tight ring of muscle, pressing it in and spreading the boy further apart with his thumbs. Naruto was still trying to battle the Elite Four, but his pause between actions was growing longer as Sai's tongue stroked his hole.

"Hn...ha! S-Sai…" he bit his lip, wiggling his hips. Naruto felt Sai's fingers grip his hips tighter. Sai moved one hand up slowly toward Naruto's mouth and slipped two fingers into it mid-gasp. Naruto sucked on the fingers in anticipation and frustration, his Pokémon were losing health and his erection was getting more painful.

Sai retracted the fingers and put them somewhere else without warning. Naruto moaned loudly as the two fingers entered him at once. It stung a little, but he was well lubricated, so they seemed to slide in well… And in and out and in and out…

"Ha…ahhh… Sai!" Naruto whimpered. He tried to choke back a moan as Sai scissored his fingers inside him. The older teen curved his fingers against Naruto's sweet spot, earning a loud moan. Sai smiled and slid off his boxers quickly, freeing his weeping cock. He wiped the tip of Naruto's erection, gathering his pre-cum and combining it with his own to lube up his cock.

Sai groaned, leaning over to whisper in Naruto's ear. "Are you…finished…there…Na-ru-to?" He lined himself up against Naruto's opening, glancing at the DS screen.

Naruto whimpered, he wanted to beat the Champion and give all his attention to Sai, but he was so _close_. Sai didn't feel like waiting for anything, _especially_ not a stupid game. He thrust forward, sheathing himself into the boy in one motion.

"Ahhnn!" Naruto gasped. Sai whimpered in his ear. No matter how many times they fucked, Naruto was just as tight as their first time.

"Naruto…you're so tight," he moaned into Naruto's ear as he pulled back slowly. Sai thrust in again with a grunt, his normally expressionless face contorted with pleasure. "So..ng! Hot…" He let out an unintelligible moan, thrusting slowly into Naruto's ass.

Naruto was unconsciously meeting Sai's thrusts with his hips. The blond was grunting in agony—torn between the unbelievable pleasure of Sai's cock inside him and the game. He screamed Sai's name when he thrust into his prostate. Naruto felt the blinding pleasure tingle into his own hardness. He wanted so desperately to stroke himself to an orgasm, but he couldn't move his hands away from his DS.

"S-so _close_," Naruto moaned. In more ways than one, another move and he'd be Champion; another move and… "Sai…I'm gonna…!"

Sai stroked Naruto's neglected cock. "Cum," he ordered.

Naruto moaned loudly, ropes of cum decorating the kitchen floor. Sai groaned in appreciation, Naruto's inner muscles tightening up and milking his cock as Sai thrust a few more times. He pulled out of his boyfriend with a grunt and they both slid onto the floor.

"Hey, Sai,"

"Hn…?"

"I'm the new Champion," Naruto grinned. He showed the DS to Sai.

"Let me see," Sai grabbed it, gave it a once over and pressed the power button.

"YOU DICK!"


End file.
